


A single bed inconvenience

by kamelea



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Season 2 ep. 9 and 17 reference, flirty banter, get together two shot, pierogi, single bed cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelea/pseuds/kamelea
Summary: Being forced by the universe to sleep together in one bed may be an overwhelming experience for detectives Peralta and Santiago, but they are not the ones to back off from a challenge.





	1. Part I - The motel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello B99 fandom! I can't believe my first fanfic ever is about the old "sleeping in one bed" cliche (which I'm not a fan of) but this idea just popped into my head and I decided to give it a shot. Sorry for any mistakes, as I said before that is my first fanfic ever and I'd appreciate any thoughts on it. Enjoy!

It was a very long weekend and Amy hoped she will finally be able to sleep in the most comfortable bed in the world (which happens to be her own) tonight but as it turns out the universe had other plans for this particular Latino. She sighed in resignation, looking at the awful motel room, she and Jake finished up.They were on a journey back home from a work course that Captain Holt ordered them to go to, since they had the best results in the last few months in the whole squad.  
"How could Holt possibly think that was a reward?" Jake couldn't stop complaining the whole weekend whenever they were going to lectures or doing every other activity linked to the course. But they also had a lot of fun together - there was a great bar in the hotel and they spend the whole Friday evening playing silly drinking games, laughing so hard Amy once almost peed herself. On Saturday they had a few hours of leisure time and they decided to go sightseeing a bit - it was a very small town, nothing to see really, but they seemed to enjoy themselves, not really caring about their surroundings. The food provided by the hotel was actually pretty good and Amy had trouble remembering when was the last time she had such a fun weekend - she had a great time and Jake was the one who should take the whole credit for that since it was him who would come up with all the crazy ideas regarding spending their free time. Right now though, she was really tired and just wishing to be in New York already. Unfortunately, the last lectures that were scheduled for Sunday morning have overrun and they managed to get out of there late in the afternoon. And that wasn't the end of the obstacles - half-way back to New York the weather got so bad that it became dangerous to drive in the dark, so they decided to stay the night in the nearest motel.  
And that brings us to this current moment, where Amy is reconsidering their decision, seeing how horrible their room is. The door squeaks, the carpet is torn in many places and the sink is outside the bathroom and has brown and yellow smudges all over it. Amy felt sick just thinking about brushing her teeth over it. 

Jake threw his bag on one of the single beds and started examining the cover.  
"Do I wanna know when was the last time they washed it?"  
"Ewww" Amy uncovered the sheets on her bed and discovered a nasty looking stain on the mattress. She was having a hard time thinking positively about their situation, but wouldn't stop trying. "I guess I can try covering it with a towel or something." even she seemed not to be convinced by her own words.  
"I think someone might have been murdered in this bed, Ames. You sure you want to sleep there?  
"Well, I'm sure I don't want to sleep on the floor." they both looked at the dirt and dusted carpet that haven't seen a vacuum cleaner since the last century. And that followed another round of "Ewws", "Bleeehs" and "Ughhhs" that emerged from the detective's mouths.

Jake looked around and suddenly became very nervous. He ran a hand over his curls and lifted his head, examining very thoroughly the ceiling as if looking for something very important. He took a deep breath and started mumbling.  
"We could...Ekhm..You know.." his ears began to burn and his throat clenched.  
"You have to start using your mouth properly so that this can make any sense"  
"'Start using your mouth properly, so that this can make any sense' - title of your sex tape" his joke was rewarded with Amy rolling her eyes at him and that was enough for Jake to regain his composure."I mean we could... share my bed. You know, as two adult people and good friends, who feel completely platonic about each other." Now he was just rambling, to stop the room from being overpowered by the awkward silence that was an inevitable threat following his suggestion.

Amy froze in shock. She was having second thoughts about sharing one room with Jake, not to mention one bed! She's not sure she is capable of dealing with his close proximity and not doing something stupid that they both may regret afterwards. On the other hand... he was her close friend and she felt very comfortable in his presence. In the many years of their partnership, which later evolved into friendship, they found each other in some weird situations and they've always managed to find a way to feel good about it. Mostly thanks to Jake's happy and bubbling personality that couldn't stand any awkwardness for too long. So, as Amy thought, this time won't be any different. Right?

"Fine. I'm okay with it if you are okay with this arrangement."  
"Seriously?" Jake's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly agape. His friend just nodded.  
"Yeah, sure." the poor girl was struggling to keep her voice from trembling. _Be cool, Amy. You can be mature about this._  
"Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. Noice. Smort." was the last thing that was said before they rushed to prepare themselves to sleep, to ignore the weird excitement that started to creep up in the back of their minds.

***

"I'm cold." Amy muttered, looking at Jake who was currently texting the Sarge about their situation and to inform him they would be late for work tomorrow. He shot a sceptic glance at her.  
"How is that even possible? You're wearing a sweatshirt AND a t-shirt underneath it. Actually, I can bet 100 dollars you also have a tank-top at the bottom." Amy scowled in defeat. _He does know me._  
"How come you are always so hot?" she said, accusingly pointing her finger at his clothing - he was only wearing a T-shirt and pajama shorts. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
"Amy Santiago, did you just call me hot?"  
She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile.  
"I didn't mean it that way, dummy."  
"Doesn't matter. All I'm gonna remember from this conversation is that you said I'm hot and that you can't keep your hands off me." he announced with a wide, smug grin plastered on his face. Geez, his mouth was big.  
"Now you're just making up stuff." 

And that banter went on for a while until Amy decided it's time for them to sleep. They eventually laid down on their sides with Amy's back facing Jake. She didn't want him to see how flustered and flushed she was. It was a single bed so it was really narrow for two adults. They laid in uncomfortable positions to keep as much distance as possible, which kept them from peacefully falling asleep. Amy became quite irritated with that so she sighed with resignation and rolled herself on her back with a loud thump. That's when she noticed the weird way her partner's arms were twisted.  
"How can you possibly be comfortable in this position?"  
"I'm not. But I'm trying my best not to invade your personal space, so that you won't report me to the HR."  
Amy chuckled at that. That was so sweet, she felt her cheeks begin to burn.  
"It's ok. Friend can... cuddle, right?" she blurted out before her reasonable mind could stop her.  
Jake smiled softly at her words and put his hand over her stomach. She avoided his gaze and turned with her back to him. If somebody told her on her first day at the Nine-Nine that eventually she would find herself spooning with detective Jake Peralta and ACTUALLY enjoying it, she would freak out. But right now she felt at peace.  
"I can't believe I let you be the little spoon."  
"I guess you have a soft spot for me."

Amy hasn't felt that good in someone's arms since... forever even. Maybe. She felt safe and happy. And warm. So warm. The heat radiating from Jake's body was starting to become overwhelming. And it's really hard to make Amy Santiago feel "too warm". But Peralta was like a heater with a broken thermostat. She straightened up so quickly, the movement knocked Jake's arm from her abdomen. She struggled for a while to take her sweatshirt off and her T-shirt rolled up in the process, which led her back to be exposed to Jake. He gulped and took a deep breath.

_Stay calm, buddy. It is NOT hot at all when your friend that you have a cruch on is stripping in front of you._

"Have I just made Amy Santiago take off a piece of clothing?" of course, he tried to break the uneasiness that he was feeling with a joke. After Amy finally managed to take her sweatshirt off, she had turned to face him and laid back on her elbows. She rolled her eyes once again at him and decided to tease him a bit, using her mocking sexy voice.  
"Yes, detective Peralta - you make me sweat."  
And when those words left her mouth, something changed. She expected him to chuckle or to say something back, but none of those things have happened. His impish grin has faded and he was now looking deeply into her eyes. She could see the features of his face in the light of the street lamp coming through the window - his strong jaw, beautiful shining eyes and this giant mouth of his. His lips were slightly parted and she found herself wondering what would it be like to run her tongue over his upper lip. She could see Jake's eyes flicking between her own and her lips. Tentatively, Jake put his hand over her stomach and one of his fingers brushed Amy's naked skin in the process. A shiver ran down her spine. And that was like an ignition. She closed the distance between them and kissed him strongly. 

For a split second Jake Peralta had no idea what's going on - he felt tingling all over his body and the softest lips touching his own and his mind went blank. Thankfully for him, he regained his composure and took the lead returning the kiss. He slid his tongue over her lower lip, as if asking for permission and pulled her closer so that her body almost melted against his own. Her hand rested on his neck and was now delicately brushing his skin and playing with his locks. It was such an innocent movement, but it made Jake go crazy with desire. Her other hand was exploring his chest and she couldn't suppress a moan when he bit her lip.  
It was the most intense first kiss Jake has ever experienced. It was now a full-on, open mouthed session of making out.

(Well, seems that all those emotions that those two have been trying to restrain themselves from feeling were now resurfacing with a force so strong, they were not able to fight it. And that was good.)

Obviously, they had no idea how much time has passed and they didn't care, they were so lost in each other's embrace, but when Amy's hand had started caressing him dangerously close to the waistband of his pants, he used the last of what was left of his self control and drew back. He didn't want them to rush into things, their friendship was just way too important. They were both panting and Jake felt very smug when he saw that Amy was having an equally hard time cooling down as him from their moment of heated passion.  
"So" the detective finally caught his breath and couldn't stop himself from mocking his friend "Seems like you do indeed think I'm hot and can't keep your hands off me."  
She was still flushed from their making-out, but he is 100% sure that his comment made her blush even more. When she answered him, her voice was so husky, he felt so attracted to her that he almost kissed her again.  
"Seems like you do indeed have a soft spot for me."

When they lay back in the same position as before, Jake is way closer now, so that Amy can feel his breath brushing her ear.  
"Goodnight, Ames."  
She smiles to herself, feeling that she is already falling asleep, not worrying about the day to come and what would be the outcome of what has just happened between them. Right now she is just enjoying the newly found closeness to Jake and the coziness of his embrace. Nothing else matters, just them. Jake and Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid I may have mixed up tenses up there, sorry about it. Anyway, thanks for reading! It's my first story ever written in English so if you have any comments regarding my grammar, style and mistakes of any other nature please let me know! Also if you read it and (hopefully) enjoyed it please leave a sign that you did - kudos and comments would make me so happy!  
> Have a nice weekend everyone!


	2. Part II - Pierogi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments - it **really** means a world to me! For all those who liked part 1, here's part 2 - enjoy!

The first thing that Jake's mind registers this morning is that someone is poking his ribs.  
"Peralta, wake up!" he hears an angry voice that sounds strangely familiar. He opens one eye and sees an unknown environment. He slowly lifts himself on his elbows and looks up still having only one eye opened. Only when he notices a sink next to the door he realizes where he is. And whose voice is currently scolding him. He opens the other eye and is welcomed with the sight of a frowning yet a very pretty face. There is only one person he knows who looks so adorable while scowling and this person is Detective Santiago. And looking at her face makes him remember some things. Like the situation that took place not so many hours ago.  
The kiss.  
He suddenly feels very uneasy and his mouth has gone dry.  
"Hi, Ames." oh, that definitely wasn't his best sexy voice, so he quickly clears his throat not to sound too hoarse. "Did you sleep well?"  
The awkwardness seems to reach Amy as well, cause her scowl fades and is now replaced with a shocked, flushed face. She's sitting next to him and focusing strongly on playing with her watch band on her wrist.  
"Very good actually, thank you for asking. What about you?"  
Jake smiles seeing how flustered she is - she has definitely forgotten the reason of her anger. He straightens himself up so that his face is now just inches from hers. He can't stop smiling staring at the slowly growing beam on her face. Amy is blushing maddly and he thinks it's the most adorable sight in the world. Would it be appropriate to kiss her literally first thing in the morning? It was the last thing he did before falling asleep so why not making it the first thing after waking up? It's one of his favourite non-erotic fantasies about his partner, anyway. Why not make it come true?  
"I..." he doesn't even get to properly start his sentence cause his phone starts to buzz. He looks at the screen to see who is responsible for ruining his moment with Amy. Why of all people it had to be Charles?  
"I think you should answer it. It can be work related" Amy composes herself and stands up avoiding his gaze. That makes Jake curse his best friend in his mind. Little does he know that in few minutes he would be actually very grateful that he called.

 

"Hey Charles, what's up, buddy?" All Amy can hear is Charles's muffled voice and she's not able to understand a word."I just woke up, I don't know - around noon I guess?" Suddenly Jake jumped of the bed startling Amy. "What?!" he shrieked in high-pitched voice."I'm pretty sure it was scheduled for next Monday. It can't be today!" Jake runs his hand down his face and waits for Charles to respond. "Oh geeez. What time?" Amy is starting to have a very bad feeling about it. "Ok, I don't know how but I'll be there. See ya." He throws his phone on the mattress and is now running around the room collecting his things and muttering under his breath like mantra 'Cool, cool, cool, cool' and Amy can't wait any longer for some kind of explanation.  
"Jake, what's going on?"  
He looks up and it seems like he has forgotten for a minute that she was still there.  
"Remember that big murder case Charles and I were were working our asses off to solve?" she did actually, they spend 4 nights in a row in the precinct until the Sarge ordered them to go home to get a few hours of sleep. And take a shower hopefully. "Guess what? The court office mixed up some dates and as it turns out the first hearing is today." Amy's eyes went wide in shock and 9483726 worst case scenarios just ran through her brain. The cop working the case not present on the first hearing? That cannot have a positive outcome. "Thankfully, Carl - you know Carl, right?" of course she does, he was one of the nicest prosecutors she knew "He called Charles this morning asking about some evidence. And as it turned out, I need to be in court at 10.30."  
"But that is" she shot a glance at her watch and shrieked in horror "in TWO hours." Jake only gave her a 'you don't say' look. She has to think of something and she has to think fast. "Ok, I think we can do this - you go and take a shower and meet me in the car. I'm gonna take care of everything else. If we leave in 10 minutes we may have chance to avoid some traffic." She starts rambling about their chances of making it on time but stops, seeing that Jake is frozen in place."What are you staring at? Move, move, move!" she has to literally push him into the bathroom and when she's closing the door behind him she hears him yelling _'You're the best!'_.  
She can't stop herself from smiling.

 

When Jake is finally nice and clean, he gets to the car, where Amy is already there adjusting her belt on driver's seat. Oh no. That means he has to bring up a very unpleasant subject and not upset her in the process. They had so many arguments in the past about her absolute principle of not exceeding speed. The only time she would brake her rule is when she's driving a police car, and right now they don't have even the siren, since it's Santiago's private car.  
"Are you sure you want to drive?... I mean, the traffic in the morning is horrible and I don't want you to..."  
"I calculated the average speed that we should be going to make it on time and I checked all the places where we can go over the speed limit without the worry of getting a ticket, so don't worry I have it all under control."  
"Santiago stylez!" he grinned sitting on the passenger's seat. She really is thorough, even when it comes to break the law.  
He noticed some bags between the seats and assumed it's their breakfast. Imagine his surprise when he discovers that all of their food is candy. He looks at Amy suspiciously and she sighs at this with embarrassment.  
"All that was available within 100 feet was a vending machine, so I guess we're having a breakfast..." she visibly cringes and can't believe she's about to say those words "Peralta-stylez." she finishes her sentence in a defeated tone.  
"Noice!"

 

***

 

They arrive at his apartment at 9.47 and Jake has never been more scared for his life. He assumes it's because he's not used to "fast-driving" Santiago. And not just regular fast - she actually went 30 miles per hour over the speed limit at some point. And the biggest astonishment? Amy being so pumped up with adrenaline that when they finally reached New York City, she changed into the wildest, meanest driver there is. It's not that Amy Santiago doesn't curse, because she does, like a normal person. It's just that she got so creative with calling other people names that Jake started doubting himself of really knowing his partner. It was as if there has been unleashed a beast that was feeding on other traffic users' mistakes. That was a horrible experience and Jake was really thankful that he could leave her car (of course, he was also thankful that she did all this, so that he can probably make it on time, but right now he is too scared to realize that).  
He basically runs to his apartment and starts to frantically looking for his court suit. The detective hopes there aren't any stains on it, and if they are that they're not very evident. He finds it eventually but struggles to locate a tie. Again, Amy to the rescue. She rushes him to the bathroom to change and starts digging in his closet. He tries his best in those 3 seconds to think whether she can find there something embarrassing for him, but then she yells that she did find a tie - a green one. Well, Charles always says that the green color brings out the beauty of his eyes, so he has to give it a shot.  
"Why do you even own this?" she asks him when he emerges from the bathroom, giving his sparkly St. Patrick Day's tie a disgusted look.  
"Long story." Jake grabs the tie from her hand and starts to working on the knot. Ughh, he hates it. That's exactly why all ties that he owns (which all of them disappeared miraculously in the time of need) are already in a knot. A knot that was made by Terry, because Jake is just so bad at this.  
"Jake, hurry up!" Amy's urging voice just makes things worse. He suddenly feels very self-conscious about his lack of ability of tying a tie. He's a grown man, goddammit. "Let me help you." she approaches him and helps Jake with his tie. He feels a pleasant tingling every time she brushes her finger over his chest. When she finishes, she rests her hands on his torso and looks him in the eyes. "Here you are." She stands so close with her lips slightly parted and her rosy cheeks and Jake once again gets lost in her soft gaze. He suddenly forgets the whole reason for her tying his tie. But she brings him back from his daydreaming brutally - by pulling his tie. "Jake, we have to go!"  
"The court! Right! Cool, cool, cool, cool."

Thankfully the adrenaline effect has worn off already, so she drives Jake to the court without insulting other traffic users. She feels bad about her behaviour, she had no idea what have gotten into her. The moment she faced the challenge of helping Jake, she just lost all of her ability of rational thinking. Jake didn't even make fun of her during her wild ride, probably because he was so freaked out. The most important thing though is that they're now in the parking lot outside the court and her watch shows it's 10.23 and that means that Jake is gonna make it on time. Mission accomplished.  
"Good luck out there." she gives him last words of encouragement showing him the thumbs up, before he gets out of the car. He's closing the door but stops in his movement as if he forgot something in the car and shoves his head back inside, startling her with his words.  
"Oh, and you look great today." 

 

***

 

For the rest of her day, Amy is struggling. Everything seemed normal on the outside - she got to the precinct before noon, talked to the rest of the squad, heard some stories about Terry's twins, got burned several times by Gina, gave Captain Holt the report about the course, did some paperwork, wrote down a few statements - but on the inside she was a mess. The thing is, the moment Jake entered the court, Amy Santiago became aware with every cell of her body of what have happened the night before.  
She kissed Jake "her partner, colleague, friend" Peralta.  
And it was one hell of a kiss. If he didn't break it, she doesn't even dare to think where it would lead them. And she had almost kissed him again this morning, before the whole craziness started. He looked so cute with his face all puffy from the sleep and disheveled hair. All that she could focus on in that moment was the desire of running her hand through his curls, grab his locks and bring him in for another heated kiss. Where was her self-control when she was in a desperate need of it? She didn't even care about his morning breath. This was bad. And to makes things worse, she couldn't stop thinking about him for her whole shift. It's not that it was a new sensation for Amy Santiago — daydreaming about her partner. She was dealing with this issue for some time now. But it was easier to shove those feelings aside when she didn't know how his lips taste and how good it's the sensation of feeling his muscles under her palm.  
And it wasn't even the worst part of her misery. Sure, the smut thoughts were very hard to resist but there was another image burned in her head that made her smile and her heart beat faster. When she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she found herself lying on her friend's chest with his arm around her waist, so she rolled tentatively to turn off her phone, so that she wouldn't disrupt him from his sleep (little did she know, such a slight movement had no chance of waking up Jake Peralta so early in the morning). But then she turned to face him again and found herself staring at her sleeping friend. His head was tilted in her direction and his chest was raising steadily because of the not so quietly breathing. She had gaped at his peaceful face and listened to his snoring for few minutes wondering what it would be like to be greeted with this sight every day.

She was doomed. 

And she has no idea whether her feelings are reciprocated. Sure, Jake probably is attracted to her physically given how hot their make-out session was, but is he still interested in her "romantic-stylez"?  
That question has been haunting Amy the whole day, and now that she is home and not occupied with her work, it seems it is impossible for her to get some peace. She's so upset, she didn't even smile when she got the package full of new colorful binders that she ordered last Wednesday. 

Her mood changes rapidly though when she gets a text from Jake around 7 pm.  
_"you home ?"_ followed with a bunch of meaningless emojis.  
_"Yeah, why? ;)"_ was it too much with the smiley face?  
Apparently it was, she thinks, since he hasn't texted her back for 3 minutes now. She goes to make herself a cup of chamomile tea. 7 minutes has passed already and there is still no answer. She turns on her TV and watches the end of the news. Huh, it is now 13 minutes since she texted him and still _no answer_. After 17 minutes though, her phone buzzes. Oh, it's just a stupid meme her youngest brother has posted on their WhatsApp group. Not disappointed at all. When 23 minutes pass she almost convinces herself that she doesn't care - she is a grown woman and her mental comfort doesn't depend on the fact that her crush hasn't respond to her text.  
In the 28th minute she hears a knock at her door. She hesitantly approaches her door and forces herself not to get her hopes up. When she finally opens the door with trembling hands, she's greeted with the sight of sheepishly grinning Jake Peralta.  
She suddenly can't remember at all what was the reason of her worries.  
He has changed from the suit and was now wearing a hoodie and his trademark leather jacket. Amy notices he's holding some bags with a logo she knows very well - it's from her favourite Polish place. She smiles radiantly at the thought of what could be in those bags. He also holds a cup.  
"I wasn't sure which pierogi are your favourite, so I took some of every kind. Except for those with meat." he adds, "That's just plain disgusting." she laughs heartily at his words, even though she doesn't share his opinion on this. She opens the door further as a sign for him to come in, and he goes past her into the hallway, heading for kitchen.  
"You better have hot chocolate in this cup, Peralta. Otherwise, I might reconsider letting you in." she says in a teasingly manner, following him inside her apartment. He stops and turns around dramatically at her words and she almost bumps into him. He's wearing a theatrical look of hurt on his face and she melts into his intense gaze.  
"Amy Santiago, how dare you. And to think I got you 7 different kinds of pierogi!" she raises her brows at his statement and is about to voice her bewilderment, but doesn't get the chance. "Of course I have hot chocolate for you."  
And she almost grabs him by the collar of his leather jacket and kisses him on his giant mouth, but thinks better of it. Instead, she turns scarlet, being embarrassed by the simple thought of his lips. Jake seems to be oblivious to her actions or at least acts like it and puts the food on the counter. She rushes to get the plates and help him with the food. They fall into a natural conversation when she asks him about the hearing. He tells her how tired he is because the hearing took a few hours and he didn't even get to go to the precinct today, so she catches him up on what's up with the squad. They laugh and talk over 7 different flavors of pierogi sitting on her couch and Amy thinks this is the best date she's ever been on. Except for the fact it's not a date. 

Those gloomy thoughts about the nature of their relationship come back once again uninvited to Amy's mind causing her to clam up and Jake immediately notices the shift in their dynamics. 

"Look Ames... There is a reason I came over to bribe you with pierogi." he says slowly, as if weighing his every word. He takes a deep breath and continues hesitantly "The thing is... I really like you." she just stares at him in utter shock hoping this is real "And I know that you said it's all in the past...  
"Actually it was you who said it."  
"Excusemewhatnow?" Jake gives her his #3 confused look where he bites his lower lip with his front teeth and his face looks so funny Amy almost cracks a smile. "I can remember very vividly a scene where you are standing in a _well-fitted_ red dress with gun in your hand looking sexy as hell saying 'It's all in the past, we talked about it'." he sees her blush raising up her cheeks and adds quickly "And now I feel like a creep describing it that way."  
"Jake, I said it only because you said it first - on the road trip, remember? And I respected that. Besides, you were all about Jenny Gildenhorn that day and I didn't want to come over as some crazy... jealous person." at these words, Jake's eyes start to sparkle and there is a giant grin growing on his face. He starts wiggling his eyebrows and his face is just very Jake-like, all nervousness forgotten.  
"Amy Santiago, were you jealous of Jenny Gildenhorn?"  
Amy could feel her face getting hot and could only imagine the shade of redness gracing now her features.  
"You wish!" she almost yells in exasperation "It's just that I didn't see her worth of your attention and all the fuss you made." and then she adds in such quiet voice Jake has to come closer to hear her "You deserve better."  
Jake smiles softly at her words and rests his forehead on her own. There is a moment of comfortable silence between them when they stare deeply in each other's eyes. Jake decides to break it though, to make sure he _really_ gets what's going on.  
"And... Do you think I deserve a certain Amy Santiago?"  
Said detective smiled sweetly at those words and started fiddling with the string of his hoodie.  
"I think you proved it with bringing my favourite pierogi."  
And even though Jake had no idea at that moment of which one of those 7 kinds she's talking about, he smiled proudly in her lips, kissing her fiercely.

And that's how the _distracting childish_ relationship began. By a single bed inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, first fanfic ever finished! When I started it I was struggling so much, cause it seemed so hard, but now I just fell in love with writing and got so many Peraltiago ideas I just hope I will have time to write them down. Although, I'm afraid Polish food can be a recurring subject in some of them, given that I'm so elated that they made Amy a fan of pierogi and potato pancakes :D  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did - please leave a sign! You have no idea how happy kudos and comments make me :D


End file.
